User talk:MinecraftRogue
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Tekkit Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Iron Helmet page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, WikiaBot (help forum | blog) Lol don't you wish there was a button that showed all the edits made by anonymous editors? That would help keep griefing down don't you think? Bobfish1100 (talk) 16:24, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Also good work on the wiki :D. Lol, the squids are ATTACKING!!! I still like to to go into the edit history, click prev for the edit before the griefing started and publish it. I like this way because it lets me fix alot of edits with one edit, but you could also just click undo starting from the top one. IRC Hey, I made an IRC channel for the wiki. If you don't know how to use one, look here. I'm hoping to eventually get this to replace all these article comments that flood the RC, so spread this thing around when you can. Happy editing! ----''The Exterminator'' (talk • • ) 03:57, August 6, 2012 (UTC) RE: Thanks Hey no problem. I hope that at least granted them a little bit more knowledge of our situation, because I'd really like to help this place get cleaned up; hopefully they'll grant us some privileges. I'd love to come help on the other wiki (it is mostly like Tekkit, right? I haven't played the Technic portion yet). --''The Exterminator'' (talk • • ) 18:32, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Watson777 and I are on IRC if you want to join us. I think you got the links above, so just come in anytime if you want to chat! :) --''The Exterminator'' (talk • • ) 22:58, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Im just starting to notice how much stuff you do around here. Awesome job!!JeterNYY (talk) 15:13, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Im just starting to notice how much stuf you do around here on the wiki. Awesome job!!!JeterNYY (talk) 15:16, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Sounds great! Ive never actually played on a tekkit server before (believe it or not). Whats the server ip? :Be sure not to say your IP here publicly. Send a private message through email or something else, but not on talk pages. People can easily access and abuse that information. --''The Exterminator'' (talk • • ) 16:40, August 7, 2012 (UTC) True. I assumed he would send it privately.JeterNYY (talk) 16:49, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Adoption Request Hi friend. I added my commentations here: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:AR:Adoption_request_for_The_Tekkit_Wiki as has User:The_Exterminator. Here's to hoping they'll listen to our pleads and give one of us some sort of power. Thanks for your constant edits! Jguy (talk) 19:09, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Ever since I added my Admin Request, 3 other people have applied! And their applications are much better than mine! Maybe we'll all become admins, who knows.MinecraftRogue (talk) 17:36, August 8, 2012 (UTC) : I sure hope so. If not, we can always branch out and start a new. There are ways to pull database like content out of MediaWiki, I believe. Jguy (talk) 18:48, August 8, 2012 (UTC) : Hopefully so. I threw mine on there too. Hopefully it will get our message across and someone (or all of us :D ) will get to be admin.JeterNYY (talk) 18:58, August 9, 2012 (UTC) YouTube Tutorials I have noticed that on many pages, the YouTube tutorial is the first on the page after the description. I do not think this is the correct order. YouTube tutorials should be at or near the bottom of the page. What do you guys think about this? [[User:MinecraftRogue|Minecraft'Rogue']] (talk) (blog) 04:50, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :I don't care much about the order, if it would be at the top then it doesn't need it own category, but I do not care for people just posting links on pages, it doesn't look good so that is why whenever I see one I embed it into the page so you can play the video right there. 12:37, August 10, 2012 (UTC) ::No I said I don't really care where it is placed? 17:07, August 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, youtube (videos, not links) should go at the bottom of pages. If we end up creating navigation templates, the videos will go above those. The Exterminator Talk • • 22:22, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Categorization I had a suggestion given to me by Jguy that we should organize the pages of the wiki like they are organized in NEI. I think this is a really good idea, but will require some major editing and help from you guys. Do you think we should change the categorization or keep it like it is now? [[User:MinecraftRogue|Minecraft'Rogue']] (talk) (blog) 04:53, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :I think we should have a single, standard page layout. 12:38, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :Actually, that sounds like a good idea. NEI already categorizes the items in a certain order, so it might be better/easier if we did it the same way. The Exterminator Talk • • 22:22, August 10, 2012 (UTC) : That would be cool and everyone would know how to organize it!!! : Awesome Possum Craft (talk) 18:53, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Vote Experiment What's your favorite color? Red Orange Yellow Green Blue Purple RE: Voting for Admin! Oh hey, you started something too? I created a new forum for it: Forum:New Administration. :) The Exterminator Talk • • 05:56, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey could you come on IRC? Need to discuss a couple things about your blog. The Exterminator Talk • • 17:28, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the warm welcome and useful feedback :) Template I believe there are two templates that I did not upload, primarily because I managed to solve the Sprite problem I was investigating.--TwoTailedFox (My Talk Page) 00:59, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Few things Hey! I saw that you like my reactor :P. Yeah, we're definitely going to have to set that up. It will give us a TON of EU (enough to power the mass fabricator with a lot of energy). Also, I updated the forum. One of the main problems that we had was the fact that polls are not ideal for touchy situations, like deciding whether someone is going to be bureaucrat. That's why we're going to be using the forum as a comment-based system. Mainly, it's much easier to control and run, and people have the added benefit of saying what they want (you could do it on the blog, I know; but on the forum, it goes with your vote and you can comment on multiple people's RfA at the same time). In addition to that, I've created a template for future RfAs that we'll have. It's a simple design, more to just cover the basics. Eventually, we might revamp it so it'll look better (and yes, it was used on the forum). Anyways, we'll leave the forum up for what? 5-7 days? Longer/shorter? I'll let you handle that. Well, I'll see ya 'round!. The Exterminator Talk • • 05:10, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Well, we're still going with 5 admins, 2 being b'crats. (Yes, I will push that until the day I die. Or at least when the forum's over). Whenever we do end it, just let me know and I'll send a message to staff. I'll have to add a couple things in the message, so just leave that part to me. Good luck! The Exterminator Talk • • 05:26, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, sure will. The Exterminator Talk • • 05:32, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Gotcha Hey no problem I dont get what was with that guy either. Sometimes we gotta stick up for one another yah know? U keep being awesome too!JeterNYY (talk) 03:33, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey thanks for the quick response on the admin page. :P — Emo Hobo (talk) 02:07, August 14, 2012 (UTC) RE: New Signature! Hey got the page up for you! To use it, place one of these in the Signature box in your Preferences: # # The first one will take all of the coding in your signature and substitute it (subst:) directly onto the page, making it permanent until edited on that page. The second will still use the code, but the code remains on your signature page and your signature on other pages will be affected by changes made to the signature page. I recommend the first choice, because you will be able to make certain changes to your sig (such as coding changes) without having to worry about your sig failing on all the pages that you have signed. To use it, after you have placed one of the above coding in your Preferences, just use the four tildes (~~~~) as usual to place your signature. Please note, however, that the time will be placed outside the "box" of your sig. This is because the "time" attribute is set to nothing, so it won't appear in the box; but, the four tildes will still create the time as usual, just on the outside. To the get the time inside the box, you'll have to copy/paste one of the above codes every time you sign and place five tildes (~~~~~) in the time attribute. This plugs in the current time for the attribute and the time will appear in the box. Enjoy! The Exterminator Talk • • 03:30, August 14, 2012 (UTC) :In order for your signature to not be automatically subst, I am pretty sure you will need the nosubst template I made. Unless Wikia made a recent change to how their signatures work. 12:29, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Hi Whats the ip of the tekkit server? Awesome Possum Craft (talk) 18:56, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations Congrats mate on making it to admin ;) (which was kinda obvious that you would but still :D) Congratulations Man! You got the admin rank you deserved it finally someone can remove the pages that we don't need! CoolCain10 (talk) 19:17, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Congrats MinecraftRogue! You deserve it buddy! Now we can finally get this show on the road! JeterNYY (talk) 02:01, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Admin and J3ORG Well, if you're ready to close it go ahead! But, we only need to send in one request to Special:Contact. Speaking of which, I asked staff to do a checkuser on J3ORG to see if he and CoolCain10 had the same IP; turns out, they do indeed share an IP address. The Exterminator Talk • • 20:54, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey I see you got promoted! Congratulations! If you come on IRC, I can get you set up with flags so you can be an operator. The Exterminator Talk • • 21:17, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Your talk pages Guys: Please in the future reply and comment on the topic at hand on the talk page it was started on! It is very difficult to follow discussions if you have conversations on two (or sometimes three) different talk pages! Thank you. :< [[User:Jguy|'Jguy']]Talk 21:24, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Candidates for Deletion Woohoo! That's great! What do you want me to do with the rest? Go through them? Also, we should keep forestry. Not only can you downgrade to play forestry again, but someone also can edit Forestry so that it can be added onto Tekkit. We should just keep them intact, and we dont need to focus on them as much. JeterNYY (talk) 02:27, August 15, 2012 (UTC) What do you mean?? JeterNYY (talk) 02:36, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Well forestry can still be edited to be compatible (some have done it already). Theres no reason to go through the trouble of edeleting all of them. JeterNYY (talk) 02:44, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Can u get on the IRC real quick? JeterNYY (talk) 02:46, August 15, 2012 (UTC)